Fallout
"'Fallout'" is the 27th episode of Season 1 of ''Backstage. Synopsis Miles and Alya have to talk about what happened in the quad. Sasha and Vanessa start receiving texts about the kiss they shared. Kit and Scarlett must find Denzel to figure out what had happened. Plot Things picked up right were they left off. Denzel runs away, leaving Austin on the ground. Kit is seen walking into to production class where she is greeted Jax. When Jax tries to talk to Kit, but Kit won't even look at him. A video is sent out of the fight and you can see Kit on the ground and Denzel pushing Austin to the ground. Jax asks Kit why she was on the ground and if she was okay, she responded "I don't wanna talk about it." but before Jax could ask more questions, Kit is called to the principal's office. In the next cut, you see Alya walking down the hallway when she gets a text from Austin reading ''"I'm sorry". ''After reading the text Alya goes to the stairwell to see Miles singing Colour Me Happy. When Miles asks if Alya was okay, she said she wasn't and wanted Miles to distract her. She tells Miles the story of what happened and then says how she fells guilty about it because she was the one to tell Denzel to stand up to Austin. When Miles asks why she made Denzel stand up to Austin she explains that Austin was bullying herself and other, then she explains the threat he gave Alya to stay in the music video. Miles doesn't believe that theirs nothing going on between the two. The fight ends with Miles walking out. Vanessa approaches Carly to make sure she's okay about the whole Austin thing. Carly seems to be in a little bit of denial, the same way she was about Sasha in Take Me Out. Vanessa asked Carly how she was feeling about the situation and she respond "Why wouldn't I be." Then, Ms. Helsweel walks in to explain how their finals will work. In a pair of two, they have to show an emotional story about how Keaton was for them. Kit is in the office with Principal Durani and he ask's her if Denzel pushed her too, since she was on the ground. Kit responds no then tells him that Austin pushed her. Durani does not seem to completely believe Kit and tells her that if she knows where Denzel is to talk him out of hiding because the longer he hides, the more in trouble he will get. Alya is texting Austin back when Miles comes over. Miles startes to get defensive and jealous that Alya is texting him and he's saying that he's bad news. Alya walks away saying that he's not aloud to choose who he texts. So the fight between Alya and Miles continues. Kit is searching the halls for Denzel when Scarlett comes up to her. Scarlett starts to check Kit to make sure she doesn't have any cuts or bruises, then tells her that their mom is on her way and they can talk to Durani another day to figure this out. Kit then tells Scarlett no and that she has to find Denzel. After a little bit of yelling, Kit is able to convince Scarlett to come with her. Alya is sitting in the hallway singing Colour Me Happy when Bianca comes up to her. Alya confides in Bianca, saying how she can't date someone who doesn't trust her and that she isn't sure what to do. Bianca tells her that Miles was just looking out for her and went about it wrong. And that Miles isn't perfect and neither is she. Bianca tells her that relationships are complicated and she has to deiced if Miles is worth it. Kit and Scarlett find Denzel in what looks like to be a prop room hiding near a piano bench. When Kit finds him at first she seems worried but then she becomes mad and angry at Denzel. Kit seemed very mad about the situation saying, "What is the matter with you? What were you thinking? You could have hurt some, you did hurt someone! Do you know how much trouble your in?" By the end of saying this she started to tear up. Kit then walked away after Denzel told her that he had just snapped seeing her one the ground. On her way out Scarlett says, "Cmon' Kit you've never been afraid of anything." Once she says that it definitely looks as though she was about to start crying. Vanessa and Carly are rehearsing their duet when Vanessa gets a text from an unknown number. In the text it says how they know that Vanessa kissed Sasha. When Vanessa goes to talk to Sasha, it turns out he got the same text too. Carly got a text saying that they knew that set the sprinklers off. Scarlett and Denzel are walking to the office when Kit comes up. Denzel asked "I thought you hated me though." To which Kit responds, "I could never hate you." On the walk to the office Kit interwinds her hands with Denzel's and he doesn't let go. We don't know if this was out of friendship or if Kit had a crush on Denzel. On the walk to the office, first Julie joins them, then Alya, then a number of students who witnessed the fight. The go into Principal Durani's office as a united front. Cast Main *Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa *Alyssa Trask as Carly *Josh Bogert as Miles *Aviva Mongillo as Alya *Matthew Isen as Jax *Julia Tomasone as Bianca *Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna *Colin Petierre as Sasha *Mckenzie Small as Scarlett *Romy Weltman as Kit *Isiah Hall as Denzel *Kyal Legend as Julie *Jane Moffat as Helsweel Recurring *Michael Kaplan as Austin *Dewshane Williams as Principal Durani *Genevieve Galea as Tina Absent *Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park Trivia Songs *"Spark (original)" *"Colour Me Happy" *"Secrets Can Haunt" *"Letting It Go" Quotes /Quotes}} Gallery References Category:Article stubs Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016